Loves Unexpected
by Percy-slash-fan
Summary: Percy and Luke are in love but Luke dies. Now Percy feels someone needs to replace him. Percy/other male pairings. Kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy or Travis or other characters in Rick Riordan's series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Notes: Tracy pairing was an unofficial and weird pairing. This is a slash story, don't like it. Don't read!**

* * *

><p>Percy stared at the waves coming to the beach and going back to the sea. Luke died just last week. He couldn't think of someone who would replace Luke. For Percy, it was just love at first sight for the child of Poseidon. He kissed Annabeth after he had defeated Kronos and his evil titan army. He didn't felt any affection from kiss.<p>

/Flashback/  
><em>"Oh my god, Luke!" Percy moaned as the blond licked his erect member.<em>  
><em>"Quiet, Percy" Luke shushed him "You don't want other campers to wake up well ya?"<em>  
><em>Percy spoke while shuddering "It feels so good!"<em>  
><em>The older boy began to took Percy's pants off leaving him with his erect flesh and his underwear. Percy blushed as Luke pulled his underwear down as he began to deep-throat him.<em>  
><em>Percy yelled as he came in Luke's mouth. Percy slumped down back to his back as he began to dress himself again.<em>  
>End Flashback/

"Percy? Percy!" Nico shouted behind him. The brunette looked at him worrily.  
>Nico asked "Is everything okay?"<br>"I am fine" Percy reassured. As he headed back to his cabin, he was surprised when someone bumped into. When he turned around, he saw Travis Stoll. Travis looked exactly like his half brother, Luke.  
>"Percy! You have to hide me!" Travis' eyes glinted like mischief.<br>Percy frowned "Let me guess. You pranked Demeter's cabin and Katie's after you?"  
>"Yes! How did you know?"<br>"Obviously!"  
>Travis sighed. His eyes pleading "Can I stay in your cabin?"<br>"Ugh...you can" Percy spoke hesitantly. He dragged Travis into his cabin.

Poseidon's Cabin...  
>Percy began stripping off leaving himself with his underwear. Damn! He's so sexy, Travis thought. Percy smirked sexily "What are you gaping at?"<br>Travis stared at Percy's half erecting member which threatens to come out of its hiding. Percy smirked as he pinned Travis down the bed. The Hermes kid rubbed erection of Percy's. Percy moaned and began to lose his dominance. Travis pushed Percy gently topping the seaweed boy. Travis slided his tongue to Percy's mouth and Percy began undoing Travis' shorts and his shirt. Percy and Travis began to feel hot as the delicious noises of pleasure and testosterone fills the air.

"Luke..." Percy moaned. Instead of the smirking and mischievous boy, he saw an older boy with sandy blond hair.

Travis immediately stopped as he looked at Percy. _What? Why Luke?_. Percy blushed again after he spoke Luke. Percy kissed passionately with Travis as the pleasure grew intense. Abruptly, Travis stopped.

"Travis!" Percy pouted in confusion as the Hermes kid began to position himself on Percy's hard throbbing organ. Travis and Percy kissed while Percy began to nip his nipples and suck his collarbone. The blond began to push himself in and out of the organ. Both teens groaned as Percy thrusted deeper into the boy's. Percy was sweating like hell.

/Flashback/  
><em>"Bastard!" Luke began to thrust his organ into Percy ferally. Percy was wet with tears. Luke was getting rough on him. Tyson and Annabeth had been captured.<em>  
><em>"How could you?" Percy sobbed as Luke thrust again and again as his climax ended. "Stop" Percy protested until he was pinned to the metal wall. Percy was being raped.<em>  
>End Flashback/

Travis hit his prostate again and again. Travis cried out. He screamed as his ejaculation released on Percy's stomach while Percy ferally began pumping him. Travis groaned until he exploded in Travis' hole.

They both fell down. Tired and sweating, Travis smiled at Percy.

"I kinda like you ya know" Travis smiled as they began to kissing once more.

**THE END**

More chapters coming up: No Tracy centric but others =P Perhaps: Percy x Grover, Percy x Will, Percy x Charles, Percy x Ethan. Some popular character pairings will come around later.

See ya around!


	2. Chapter 2

Will had his birthday today. He invited most of his pals during the Second Titan War and his siblings. Katie, Miranda, Travis, Conner, Annabeth, Clarisse, Chris, Percy, Tyson, Grover and others arrived at the party. The girls had a good time. There was a slow dance. Will and Katie danced but his mind was not on her but on a certain child of Poseidon. A few minutes later, Travis and Percy went into the boys' bathroom. Katie and Chris sat down at one table. Will could hear Percy's erotic moans coming out of the bathroom.  
>"...wrong" Percy moaned as Travis kissed him behind the door. Their legs were tangled sweating. Their members were rubbing against each other. Will touched his erecting length and began to rubbing it. He moaned as he pumped himself through the sensual sounds Percy and Travis wee making. Will released his pants at the same time Percy and Travis had their own sexual climax. Will felt jealous at the fact of Travis being Percy's boyfriend. That should be me!, he yelled in his own head.<br>The party ended and the place was empty except for Will and Percy and other Apollo members who went back to their own rooms. When Percy stood to leave, Will took his hand. Will was blushing.  
>"Yes?" Percy asked calmly touching Will's chiseled chest. He's hot, thought Percy.<br>"I like you, ever since we met at Camp. You are the hottest guy, I have ever met. Damn, it came to fast" Will sighed. Percy smiled as he began to pull Will to his own bedroom.  
>As Percy locked his door, two muscular arms slid around his torso holding him close from behind. Will began placing sensual kisses on the back and side of his neck as he pressed his hips up against Percy's. Bracing himself between the door and his lover, Percy lazily let his head fall back onto Will's right shoulder and pressed back against him, slowly grinding his ass into Will's groin. Will's lips and tongue continued their erotic exploration of Percy's neck as one of his hands slipped underneath Percy's T-shirt to make slow lingering circles on his abs. His other hand found Percy's hips and slid lovingly up and down his side. Percy brought his left hand up to caress the back of Will's head to cover his cornrows and whispered his name. "Will...your lips feel so good baby...ahh."<br>Will whispered amongst the kisses "Not...as...good as you...Percy"  
>Percy bit his lower lip to stop him from moaning but evidently it failed. He began to breathe heavily gasping for air after the kiss. He lowered his hand to unzip the boy's pants instead of a zipper or a fabric he found Will's erection.<br>He was surprised by the fact how Will stripped himself in just three minutes. He was impressed by the blonde's throbbing erection. However, instead of taking Will's length, he went up and ran his tongue around his neck.  
>Percy moaned as Will rubbed his cock up and down. As the rubbing continued to get intense, Will suddenly stopped. He managed to control his libido and faced Percy. The boy was in all shades of red and was breathing heavily. Will kissed his wet lips. Percy's eyes were lidded in sexual bliss. He gasped as Will's erection invaded his ass. Percy bounced on Will. Percy felt like he was screaming as he approached his orgasm. Will released into Percy's hole while Percy released on Will's stomach. Percy and Will clung into each other both refusing to leave each other. Neither of them cared the sweaty and sticky mess. Percy kissed the blonde once more as he began to leave.<br>"Goodbye" Percy spoke as he water travelled back to his own cabin. Will slept in his dreams.

(THE END) FOR NOW

- NEXT TIME: Charles x Percy x Ethan (Ghosts of the Past) 


End file.
